


Reunited at Last

by Fangirlism_is_cool



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Reunions, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlism_is_cool/pseuds/Fangirlism_is_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post </p>
<p>Jack Harkness and Steve Rogers are reunited after 70 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28777) by exfatlist. 



Nick Fury called Steve Rogers in to see him at 11:37 AM one Thursday in March. Fury inclined his head to the chair in front of his desk.  
“We need your help Captain” he said, sliding a manila folder across the table. “We need you to bring this man in.”  
“Why me?” asked Steve, flicking through the pages.  
“This particular mission requires the discrepancy that I trust only you will achieve.” Fury steepled his hands in front of his face. “He’s part of an agency based in the UK that does what we do, but is currently being possessed by a rather violent alien.”  
Steve nodded and looked down at the paper, reading the title page once more.  
TORCHWOOD: CLASSIFIED

**********************************

Two days later, Rhys Williams was safely contained at SHIELD headquarters. The rest of Torchwood were on their way from the airport, and Steve was sat outside the cell block with a book. The fellowship was just leaving Rivendell when a woman’s strong Welsh accent flowed through the corridor. The doors flew open and a short, black haired woman stormed towards him. Steve stood up and saluted.  
“Ma’am. Captain Steve Rogers”  
“Pleasure. Now where is my husband?” she demanded.  
“This way ma’am, we have-” Steve was cut off as the smooth tones of an American man approached. He knew that voice. But it couldn’t be....  
The doors flew open once more and a tall man in a long coat strode in.  
“Gwen Cooper, if you-”  
“Jack?” said Steve, disbelievingly.  
“Steve!” yelled Jack, closing the gap between them in 3 strides and scooping Steve into a hug. “I never thought I’d see you again, what happened?”  
“I was in... an accident and ended up frozen in ice for 70 years” he said as Jack released him. Steve lifted his hands to Jacks face. “But you.... You look exactly the same. How can you look exactly the same as you did when we met?”  
Jack chuckled.  
“Did I forget to mention I’m kind of immortal?”  
Steve shook his head deciding he’d rather not know.  
“Excuse me?” said Gwen, startling both men. “How do you two know each other?”  
Jack and Steve smiled at each other. The kind of smile that held truths and memories of long ago, but promised a bright new future.  
“Oh” said Steve. “We had a date.”


End file.
